Fake
by Alexandrea-Delshay
Summary: AU James will do anything to get Lily's attention, even go as far as asking Sirius Black to pretend to be his boyfriend to make her jealous. But will he still want her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who do not know, I OWN NOTHING! _cries _This is an AU story, meaning not everything is as it was in the books. Sirius is a bit of an outcast and James is...well...James.

* * *

"Let me see if I heard what I think I just did," Sirius Black laughed. "You, James Potter, want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to make Lily Evans jealous?"

James stood there in all his arrogant glory.

"Yes."

Sirius raised a single eyebrow.

"Why on earth would she want you if she thinks you're gay?"

"I'll tell everyone I'm bi."

"And what will you tell them about your sudden interest in the Gryffindor reject?"

James sighed.

"I'll tell them I wanted a change, someone different."

Sirius snorted, amused.

Different they were all right. James Potter was the well dressed, well spoken, 'I wish my son was more like that' miracle child of the wizarding world's two most highly acclaimed politicians.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, was the rebel child of one of the oldest lines of purebloods. It wasn't uncommon to spot him, cigarette in hand, walking around Hogwarts with his torn, worn-out jeans, kohl eyeliner, and a t-shirt matching whatever color he currently had streaked through his hair.

"You really think this will work?"

"You don't?" James challenged.

"No, I don't."

Sighing, James ran a hand through his mop of unruly hair.

"Will you do it?"

"Why should I?"

"It'll get Malfoy off your back."

"I can turn down Malfoy without your little plan."

Sirius turned to leave the common room.

"I'll buy you that guitar you want," James called out, desperate.

Sirius paused two feet from the door.

"The fender stratocaster?"

"Yes. You can get the new Zeppelin album, too."

James could tell the boy was tempted, but Sirius wasn't quite ready to give in yet.

"I'll take you shopping! Clothes, albums, posters, makeup, parts for that motor-deathtrap of yours, anything you want!"

"……anything?"

James sighed in relief.

"Anything."

Sirius hesitated before nodding, biting his lip, and James watched him walk out of the room.

"Well," James sighed, "the hardest part is over, at least."


	2. Chapter 2

James's book was roughly grabbed from his hands.

"Hey! I was studying that!"

Sirius merely raised his eyebrow, glancing at the title.

"Since when do you have to study quidditch?"

Glaring, James snatched the book back and stuffed it into his bag.

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. Now, the reason I'm here…"

"You mean you actually have a reason for disturbing me?" James grasped his chest in mock surprise.

"No," Sirius snapped, "I just wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you raw."

"…"

"…"

"You know, that'd still be a reason."

"Shut up, Potter. Now, this little plan of yours isn't going to work if we know nothing about each other. I mean, people are going to ask questions."

James snatched the cigarette out of Sirius's mouth.

"What the fuck!"

"I don't like smoking."

"Then don't do it." Sirius watched as James reached for the newly lit cigarette in his hands. "Try to take this one and I'll snuff it out on your balls."

James gulped and lowered his hand. Some things just aren't worth it.

"Now, I can think of a lot more comfortable places to sort out the loose ends in this scheme of yours than the fucking library."

"I happen to like it here," James protested.

"You like spending the Christmas hols holed up in here?"

"…"

"I didn't think so. Now, c'mon. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Would you just get your stuff already?"

"Yeah, yeah," James grumbled. "I just had to ask you for help, didn't I?"

"What was that, dear?"

James forced himself to grin

"Nothing, love."

"Good. Now move!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi-Alania--thanks! I have a few of those questions answered in later chapters (I have through chappie 11 or so written already) but one or two I'm not sure about yet. I'm glad you like Sirius. I originally started writing this on a yahoo group for SB/JP and somehow we became obsessed with Zeppelin as well. lol Thanks!

* * *

"Is that all, oh wondrous one?" James asked, stifling a yawn.

"For now, cupcake."

"You know," James glared, "I could really do without the nicknames."

"Yeah, I know, baby."

"You are having too much fun with this."

"Wait until you carry me shopping. I'll show you fun," Sirius grinned. "Or we could hop in bed and I'll show you a real good time."

James leapt out of Sirius's reach, slapping at the boy's wandering hands.

"Just because I'm pretending to be bi doesn't mean I am."

"Hmmm, idle words, idle words."

James stomped up the stairs to their dormitory and slammed the door. He had just made it to his bed when Sirius opened the door and approached him

"There's one other thing we need to settle."

"And what is that, love?" James spat out.

"I'm the dominant here, and you will never walk away from me."

"What! You are so full of shit. I'm not going to be your submissive little plaything, Black!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around James's waist from behind, his lips brushing against the other boy's ear.

"I beg to differ, baby." Sirius grinned at the shudder that wracked James's smaller frame. "I may not go as far as putting you on a leash and tell you everything to do, I'm not really into all that, but it will be clear who tops in this 'relationship'. Understood?"

"Y…yes."

"Good. Pleasant dreams, love."

James watched as the other left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

'Like hell I'm giving in that easily.'

Climbing into bed, James began to plan how to prove he wasn't going to roll over and be the bitch.

'Look out, Sirius Black. You're not the only one who can play this game.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi AlaniaX--thanks for reviewing again! I know what you mean about top!Sirius. So hot. The group I was talking about is http / groups . yahoo . com / group / SiriusXJames Just take out the spaces! It's a bit quiet sometimes but that rarely lasts more than a few hours. We're posting drabbles and stories every single day. Lots of fun!

* * *

"So you and Black, huh?" 

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"We got together over the holidays." James looked at Lily. "I decided I wanted to try something different. Be a one-person man, that kind of thing."

"That's great. Let me tell you something, though," Lily leaned in close. "If you hurt Sirius, I will personally castrate you."

James, surprised, stared at her for a minute.

"Since when do you care about _him_?"

"Since we became friends in second year."

James watched as Lily walked off, trying to take in everything she said.

'She and Black are…friends?'

Gathering his things, James stormed up to the 6th year boys' dorm. He barged into the room, nearly knocking poor Remus Lupin over.

"Sorry, mate. I was looking for Bl…Sirius. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's on the pitch."

James raised one thin eyebrow.

"Ok. Thanks."

'Since when does that asshole play quidditch?' James wondered as he walked as fast as possible, without seeming desperate of course, out into the night. 'He never tried out for the team and I don't remember him being too thrilled when we had flying lessons in first year.'

James was distracted from his thoughts by a sob and a few softly spoken words from underneath one of the stands. Curious, James pulled out his invisibility cloak from his bag, mentally thanking his father once again for the precious gift. He threw the cloak on and walked until he could see who the noises were coming from.

"Reg, it's ok. You're here now. You're safe. Father can't reach you here."

"Yes he can! He can get me anywhere! He can get you!"

"Reg, calm down. Shhhh. It's ok. You're safe. We're safe."

James watched the two brothers from underneath his cloak, feeling a bit shameful for spying on this obviously private moment. He wondered what could drive the usually calm and collected Regulus Black into such a sobbing fit. He was so scared, trembling and crying.

And Sirius…

The 'Gryffindor reject', as he had called himself, was comforting him. James had never before seen the boy so…so…gentle. The way he ran his fingers through Regulus's hair, his soft-spoken words, everything he did was as gentle as a mother was with her newborn.

Silently, James made his way back to the tower.

'I'll wait until later.'


	5. Chapter 5

Elyana Fournier----thanks. It's more of a they never really paid any attention to each other thing.

Mrs-Fred-Weasley13 (Stephanie)----Thanks! Sirius is gay and people know it. That's the reason James approached him instead of...can't tell you that yet. oops! lol

blondiluvbanana----thanks! I'll try

Dark Nasty Angel----Thanks! I have the most fun when I'm writing their little bantering parties. lol

* * *

"Oh, lover! It's time to wake up!" 

"Fuck off, Black." James rolled over.

"Now, that's not a nice way to talk to your boyfriend, is it?" Sirius scolded as he sat next to James on the bed. "I think I'll have to teach you some manners."

James sat up, glaring at the smirking face in front of him, before breaking into a smile. Sirius's eyes widened as James moved until he was straddling him, his face mere inches from his own.

"But, Siri," James purred, "I thought you loved me?"

"Potter…"

James spotted Remus waking up from the corner of his eye and decided to go for a bit over-dramatic.

"Why," James asked, fake tears welling up in his eyes, "won't you call me James? I've tried to make you happy. What have I done?"

Sirius saw Remus glaring at him from across the room and quickly caught on to James's plan.

'So, he wants payback for having to play bottom, does he?'

Heaving a fake sigh, Sirius said, "You haven't done anything, baby. It's just…you said to call you Potter when you wanted me to try being a dominatrix. I thought you still wanted me to."

James's blush nearly caused the end of the act as a smirk threatened to bloom on Sirius's lips.

"I…I…"

"I won't call you Potter again. I promise. Please don't be mad at me."

……and then Sirius leaned in and kissed James. A chaste kiss, of course, but it still shocked James into gasping at the audacity of the other. Sirius took advantage of this and put some tongue into the little act.

'I'll admit one thing, he knows what he's doing,' James thought as his eyelids began to close.

"Could you two at least close your curtains?"

James wrenched himself apart from Sirius.

"Sorry, Peter."

"Well, as wonderful a good-morning kiss that was, we still have to get ready to face the masses. Upsy daisy, baby."

Remus and Peter left the room, laughing, as Sirius tipped James's mattress over, leaving the indignant boy on the floor.

"You prat!"

"Baby, if you can't play the game then don't start it."

James watched Sirius waltz into the bathroom and heard the shower start a few seconds later.

"Coming, baby?"

James fled to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

kurtcobain4eva----wow! Thanks a lot:)

Viar----thanks! I'm glad you liked your first S/J story! lol

liberty-phoenix----yes, in canon they were best friends, but AU (alternate universe) means I can make them hate each other or anything else. I had to have it explained to me when I first started reading AU fics. lol Thanks!

* * *

"It's working!" James shouted as he entered the dorm.

Sirius, who had been working on his motorcycle, was startled at the sudden noise and hit his head on the handlebars.

"Fuck! Ow."

"You ok?"

"Does it look like it?" Sirius snapped.

"Well, anyway, it's working!"

"What's working?"

"The plan! I heard Norma Hawkins telling Sharon Whittier that Lily told her she missed having me nag her all the time! It took two bloody months, but it's working!"

"Great."

James stopped his pacing and faced the other boy.

"What's wrong with you? You should be jumping for joy. I won't have to bother your majesty for much longer."

"Yippee."

"Oh, I know what this is about. You're mad because I haven't taken you shopping yet, aren't you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're getting what you wanted and I haven't gotten a damn thing."

"Fine. We'll go next weekend. It's supposed to be a Hogsmead weekend and it'll be the perfect time to go."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"What's your problem!" James screamed.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Yes it is! You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"It's all fake, Potter! You are not my boyfriend!"

James watched Sirius storm out of the room, unable to ignore the pressure in his chest as he replayed Sirius's words in his mind.

'You are not my boyfriend. You are not my boyfriend. You are not my boyfriend.'

'It's all fake.'

James laid on his bed and, wondering why the tears wouldn't stop, cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning James woke with a pounding headache and scratchy eyes. Stumbling to his trunk, he pulled out a small, green bottle and downed the contents. James sighed in relief as the pain in his head receded.

'Don't know why I cried over that asshole.'

After finishing his morning routine, James made his way to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast.

"James, please tell Sirius I'm sorry."

"James! Tell Sirius he's doing the right thing, would you?"

"James!"

Confused, James tried to find someone who would tell him what was going on.

"Lily? Do you know why everyone is so…so concerned about Sirius?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Lily sighed and handed over her copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. James took it and, still confused, began to read the front page.

**_BLACK HEIRS DISOWNED!_**

_Yesterday afternoon the Ministry received notification for the disowning of Sirius and Regulus Black. After a long argument between the family when Mr. and Mrs. Black went to visit their children at Hogwarts…_

"Merlin! I…I didn't even know they had been here."

"I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Do you know where he is?"

Lily shook her head.

"No one has seen him since he stormed out of the common room yesterday afternoon. We all just thought he was still upset from his stupid parents."

James paled.

'No wonder he was in such a bad mood. And I only made it worse.'

"James? Earth to James!"

"Sorry, Lily. I think I'm going to go look for him."

"You might want to try the seventh floor. There's some room he likes to go to there."

"Thanks."

James left the Hall, his food untouched, and began his search for Sirius Black.


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

Dark Nasty Angel----Thanks! I like to keep people thinking one thing until the next chapter. I'm mean like that. lol :)

LetzBangBilly69----Thank you! My suff usually doesn't havea plot. I was wondering if I was doing ok without my soap-opera like writing. lol

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as Sirius stumbled through the portrait hole.

"Glad to see you join us," Remus teased.

Sirius whirled around to face the smirking werewolf sitting in front of the fire.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"You're lucky I didn't feel like getting up. I should beat the piss out of you for treating James so badly."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to him."

"So, fighting with him and then running off for 24 hours is nothing?" Remus asked, clearly not amused.

"What James and I argued about is none of your concern."

"It is when it leaves him to cry himself to sleep!"

Sirius's eyes widened and his breath caught.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"When I went up there about an hour after you stormed out," Remus sighed, "James was asleep…with fresh tear tracks on his face."

Sirius threw himself onto the couch beside his longtime friend.

"Why would he cry over me?"

"Sirius, you are his boyfriend. He obviously cares for you. All those little glances…"

"He was glaring at me for waking him up that morning."

"…the touches…"

"The little bugger pinched the shit out of me for teasing him."

"Damn it, Sirius!"

Sirius stared at Remus in shock. Never before had he ever heard the mild-mannered boy swear.

"Now, I know you think you are never going to fall in love, that no one will ever see anything in you worth loving, but James has! He spent all day yesterday looking for you! He wanted to apologize for making you mad! Merlin knows it should be the other way around, though! You should've told him what was wrong instead of blowing up at him!"

"How do you know I blew up at him?" Sirius demanded.

"Because I've been friends with you since second year and you have yet to change."

They were silent for a moment, staring into the fire dancing in the hearth.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?"

Remus nodded and Sirius started up the stairs.

"Do you really think he could love me?"

"Yes, Sirius. Now, go save face with your boyfriend."

"If only it were real," Sirius muttered, low enough to keep even the werewolf's sensitive ears from hearing.

* * *

Sirius pulled back the hangings from around James's bed, apology ready on his lips, only to stop and stare at the beautiful image before him.

James was sound asleep, one hand on the pillow next to him and the other hidden somewhere beneath the sheets with the rest of his body. His tousled hair was even messier than before, a stark contrast between the black silk strands and the red pillows. Any traces of stress lines were gone, evened out in his peaceful dreams.

Slowly, as though entranced by the beauty of it all, Sirius threw caution to the wind and carefully climbed in beside James. He gently moved James's hand aside, smiling as James frowned a bit in his sleep, and, after removing his shoes and jeans, made his way under the covers as well.

Sirius smiled as James reached out for him and gently moved until he was mere inches away from the other boy's side. James curled into Sirius's warmth, snuggling into the willing arms, his head moving to lay on Sirius's chest.

Sighing, Sirius tightened his arms around James and decided his apology could wait until tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 10

RainingInsanity----Thanks! Since you said you couldn't wait...here's another chapter!

* * *

James stretched for a moment before curling back into inviting arms.

'Wait a minute…'

"Morning, love."

James screamed and attempted to jump out of the bed only to fall, entangled in the sheets, onto the floor.

"You better be glad the others are already at breakfast. It wouldn't do to have them see you fall on your ass."

"Sirius!"

Sirius raised one finely shaped eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You're here!"

"Where else would I be?" Sirius laughed.

"Where have you been!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and moved to get out of James's bed.

"I asked you a question!" James followed him to the other boy's trunk. "Do you have any idea how worried I…everyone was?"

"You were about to say 'I was', weren't you?" Sirius teased.

"I was not."

Sirius turned around and wrapped his arms around James.

"It's ok, baby. Say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Say you missed me," Sirius murmured into James's ear, pleased at the small shiver the slighter boy had in response.

"I…I just didn't want to have to reschedule our shopping date, that's all."

"You just called it a date."

"What?" James gasped.

"You," Sirius started playing with James's messy sop of hair, "called it a date."

James quickly broke free from Sirius's grasp and handed him the clothes from the top of Sirius's trunk.

"You might want to start getting ready. We leave in an hour."

"I could say the same."

"Just…just go get ready," James sighed.

Sirius made his way to the bathroom door and stopped.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you the other day."

James smiled softly.

"Go take a shower."

"Coming with?"

"No."

"Maybe next time then," Sirius teased.

"In your dreams, Black."

"You have no idea what's in my dreams, baby."

Sirius eyed James up and down and licked his lips. He barely had time to shut the bathroom door before James's pillow slammed into it.

"Prat!"

Sirius laughed.


	10. Chapter 11

RainingInsanity----Thanks. I had fun writing that chapter. :)

Karamela----Thanks! No, I haven't stopped wirting. lol I have through chapter 14 or so written and ready to go. Maybe some more reviews would help me update faster...

Elayna Fournier----Thank you soooooooo much! I'd try to make the chappies longer, but I stink at that. Short chaps for me! lol

Mrs-Fred-Weasley13----_blushes_ Great writer? Me? aww shucks. I'm just a girl with too much time on her hands. :) Can you imagine if JKR had written Siri and James like this? lmao Glad your comp is letting this load now. Would've missed your wonderful words:)

xxStarDreamerxx----Thanks! Oh, I'll try my best to makeher reaction asinteresting as possible. That's a promise. :)

* * *

Dude, I havetwo pages ofreviews for this fic now! I love you guys!

* * *

"Where do you think you're dragging me off to?" James demanded.

"I want my guitar."

"You can't get that here! It's Hogsmeade!"

"Which is why," Sirius calmly explained, "we are going to muggle London."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

"Portkey."

"You have a portkey to London?"

"No. I have one to the USA. We have to take a boat back across the ocean and then catch a cab ride to London."

"You know, if you did everything as well as you did sarcasm you might actually be a little more appealing," James shot.

"You have no idea what I'm good at," Sirius teased. "Care to find out what else I can do with this mouth of mine?"

"Would you stop that!"

Sirius just grinned.

"Where's the bloody portkey?" James sighed.

James watched as Sirius rummaged through his bag until he found…

"Handcuffs?"

"It's Dumbledore's portkey."

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to know," James shuddered.

"Neither do I."

James grabbed the cold metal and waited as Sirius activated the magic. The pull behind his navel disappeared and he opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of Diagon Alley.

"I need to stop by Gringotts first."

"So do I."

"After you," Sirius mock bowed.

"Prat."

"Love you too, baby."


	11. Chapter 12

lostjackal----aye aye, captain! lol

Karamela----Me? Teasing? Where on earth did you get that idea? _whistles innocently _Well, here's your daily fix. ;)

"Hey Black?"

"What's my name?"

James sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'bloody prat'.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"How do you have this much money when you've been disowned?"

Sirius sighed and, for a moment, James wondered if it would've been better not to ask.

"I've been saving the money in this vault," Sirius waved a hand at the money scattered around them, "for a while now. I would take things I didn't need anymore and sell them, stuff like that. I also have a decent paying job I've been working at for about 2 years now."

"What do you do?"

"That's a secret," Sirius smiled.

James snorted and glanced around the vault again as Sirius began to fill up his moneybag,

'Must be a damn good paying job.'

"Ready to go? We still have to exchange this for muggle money."

James didn't bother to answer and climbed back into the cart. Sirius followed him and, as soon as he sat down, the cart began to make it's way back to the main foyer if Gringotts.

The two boys stood in line at the exchange desk for a while before Sirius became bored.

"What all are we going to do?"

"We'll get that guitar you want and see about those parts for that bicycle of yours."

"Bicycle!" Sirius sputtered. "Why you little prat!"

"Next!"

Sirius made his way to the counter, shooting nasty looks at the laughing James over his shoulder.

"Don't forget, you're paying for most of the stuff I'll be buying!"

James quickly stopped laughing, hoping against hope the other boy wouldn't try to spend all of his money.

'Why did I agree to this again? Oh, right. Evans.'


	12. Chapter 13

"Black! That's the twelfth outfit you've tried on in this store alone! Aren't you ready to go back to school yet?"

Sirius continued to look at himself from every angle in the mirror.

"Baby, it doesn't matter how many outfits I try on. There will always be more for me to try."

"Can we at least go to another store?"

Sirius grinned and made his way over to the cashier, grabbing a few extra clothes that caught his eye on the way. A few of them, James noticed, weren't the taller boy's size and seemed to be more likely to fit Regulus.

"Is there anything else, oh mighty one?"

"Well, we've gotten the clothes, my baby," James snorted at Sirius's attachment to his new fender stratocaster, something he was sure Sirius would take great pleasure in waking him up with, "my albums, posters, and motorcycle parts. I think all that's left is some kohl and a few other basics."

"Thank Merlin," James muttered and handed over the money for their little shopping bonanza.

"Is there anything you wanted while we are here?"

"No. I do need to pick something up at Hogsmeade though."

"Really?" Sirius asked, curious. "And what would this something be?"

"A book."

"What book?"

James blushed.

"None of your business!"

Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy there! Calm down man."

"You sound like you're on drugs."

"Mmmm. You think it's sexy. Admit it."

"Sexy," James began, "is red hair and a pair of tits."

"Really? So…if I were to go put on my torn black jeans and a tight top it would do nothing for you?"

"Nope."

"You are such a liar."

"What!" James sputtered.

Sirius laughed and headed for the door.

"Come on, baby. We have to go back to Hogsmeade, and I still want my kohl!"


	13. Chapter 14

I would take time to reply to all of your reviews, really I would, but that damned huricane is supposed to leave us without power for a couple of days and I need to load this as soon as possible. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise!

* * *

"But I reserved a copy!"

"I'm sorry, sir. One of this morning's employees sold the last copy we had. If you'll just wait right here I'm

sure the manager will give you your money back."

James and Sirius watched as the young witch went and exchanged a few words with the store's owner.

"So, you're an Orion White fan?" Sirius smirked.

"Shut-up. I'm _really_ not in the best of moods right now."

"Who would've thought? So, which part of his writings do you like: the smut, the romance, or all the hidden subplots?"

James snatched the money out of the woman's hands and stormed out of the store. Sirius snorted in amusement and followed after the other boy.

"Oh c'mon, baby. There's nothing wrong with liking his books. It's perfectly normal for a gay man tp have them. I have his entire collection."

James stopped, ready to protest the barb at his sexuality, and slowly turned around when Sirius quit talking.

"His _entire_ collection?"

"Yes."

"Including the book that came out today?"

"Yep," Sirius grinned. "I've had it for about a week or so."

"How! It only came out today!"

"I have some friends in high places."

"Where's the book at?"

"In my trunk."

James roughly grabbed Sirius by his arm and began dragging him the rest of the way to the school.

"What are you doing? Don't get me wrong, I love it when you're all aggressive, but the book will still be there no matter how fast we walk."

"Do you ever think of anything but sex?" James snapped.

"Of course! Food, man!"

"Prat."

"Love you too, baby. Now, Evans will still be in the common room," Sirius gestured at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Ready to make her really jealous?"

"What are you planning?"

"Just go with it, ok?"

James didn't have time to protest before Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist, muttered "tootsie rolls," and began to kiss him rather passionately, dragging the shocked boy inside with him. Sirius ran his tongue along James' bottom lip and James moved his hands to play with the taller boy's long, raven locks, opening his mouth to let his own tongue play.

Completely ignoring everyone in the common room, Sirius pushed James against the wall. His mouth began trailing fiery kisses along James' neck. For his own part, James moved his head to the side and began to knead Sirius' shoulders.

"Would you two knock it off?"

WHAM

James and Sirius sprang apart, Sirius rubbing his side where Lily had decided to hit him with her book.

"If you two are going to try to steal each other's tonsils I suggest you go to your dorm room."

Sirius looked at James, who vaguely resembled a tomato by this point, and decided he had embarrassed the poor boy enough…for now.

"Right then, we'll just go get that book you wanted, baby. If you'll excuse us, Lils…"

James dashed up the stairs before anyone else could comment.

Naturally, Sirius followed him.

"What have I told you about walking away from me?" Sirius asked as he unlocked one of the compartments of his trunk.

"I wasn't walking, I was running. What the hell was that!"

"That, baby, was a kiss. Anyway, about that book…"

Sirius motioned James over and began climbing into his trunk, telling James to follow. After finally reaching the bottom of the ladder ('This room has to be as big as the Great Hall!' James thought), Sirius gestured to the bookshelf on his immediate right.

"All of White's stuff is on that one. Help yourself."

They stayed there for what seemed to be hours, only leaving when James found 10 books he wanted to read.

"You can come back for more later," Sirius had laughed.

So they began to climb the ladder again. James stepped out of the trunk first and Sirius heard him gasp. Hurrying the rest of the way out, Sirius looked around for whatever it was that shocked James so.

And then he spotted it.

Regulus Black, his little brother.

Regulus Black sitting on Remus Lupin's bed.

Regulus Black with Remus Lupin's tongue down his throat.

And Sirius saw red.


	14. Chapter 15

**_takes a deep breath _**Ok, since the last time I replied to the reviews was forever ago, thanks goes out to Lily EvansPotterBlack, Dark Nasty Angel, Nyx Vasquez, Umber, Karamela, where-my-heart-resides, LazyKitty, Mrs-Fred-Weasley13(how is everything? your family ok? I hate hurricane season.), Chailyn Cole Runewood, miz-attidude, ForeverRain, Mrs-Fred-Weasley13(once againlol), kyLaaa, RainingInsanity(lol I didn't even see it coming until I sat down to write that chapter), Karamela(hello again! lol), Dark Nasty Angel(wow. it's almost like there's maybe 3 people who just keep on reviewing lol), xxStarDreamerxx, Chailyn Cole Runewood(make that four people! lol), where-my-heart-resides(ok, maybe 5 :)), N. Beresford, Chibi-Alania(when I read your review I laughed until my sides hurt lol), smittyloveshpfic, K McNeely, Banksie, roses and razorblades( I am sooooo madly in love with your pen name!), Lilith, mentallyblonde, and LJSkywalker. I never expected to get more than about 5 reviews outta this story. I'm glad you all liked it so far!

Andy

* * *

"Enerverate." 

James watched as Sirius woke up, careful of the rage the long-haired  
boy had shown before being knocked out from Remus and Regulus'  
stunners.

Sirius' eyes shot open when he realized he couldn't move. He stared  
at James for a minute before looking at the four pairs of handcuffs  
holding him to his bed.

"Damn, baby. I didn't know you liked it like that."

James just smiled at him.

"I'm the one who has the right to be surprised here. Dare I ask how  
Remus knew where you kept these things hidden?"

'Remus...'

"That bastard!"

James jumped, surprised be Sirius' sudden outburst.

"That son of a bitch probably knows where they were because he's  
stealing them to use on Reg! He's stealing and fucking a minor! Just  
wait until-"

James finally had to sit on top of Sirius to keep him from thrashing  
about.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I most certainly will not! I-" Sirius broke off, watching as James  
drew his hand back.

"Now," James ignored the throbbing in his hand and the handprint he  
left on Sirius' face, "Regulus asked me to talk with you about all  
of this and you are going to listen to what I have to say whether  
you like it or not."

Sirius glared stubbornly for a while but finally gave in, sighing.

"At least tell me where Reg is."

"He's with Remus. They said something about dinner reservations in  
Hogsmeade."

Sirius' breath caught as James leaned over him to get something from  
the bedside table.

"It's bruise cream." James began rubbing some into the now light  
purple and green print on the other's face. "I know you don't like  
the idea of Remus dating anyone-"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Shut up. You'll mess up the cream."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I was watching them while you were out of it-"

"Mostly thanks to Remus." Sirius noticed the other boy's  
glare. "Sorry."

"-and I think they're perfect together. Regulus was nothing but  
loving and Remus practically worships the ground Reg walks on. Give  
them a chance, Sirius."

They sat there in silence, James rubbing in the rest of the medicine  
and Sirius comtemplating.

Sirius watched James place the potions bottle back on the table and  
reached for the keys next to it.

"Promise to play nice?"

"Never," he smirked. "You're more than welcome to keep me like this  
for a while. I do so love the feeling of you sitting on top of me.  
It almost feels like you're-"

James hurridly placed his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"You, Mr. Black, are nothing but a pervert."

James kept one hand over the taller boy's mouth while he uncuffed  
his hands. He felt Sirius' tongue flick across his palm and  
shivered, but ignored it.

"Yunouluvt."


	15. Chapter 16

where-my-heart-resides--eep! ''''hides behind the couch'''' I'd never give up on this story. You know that, right? ''''looks around nervously''''

xxStarDreamerxx--That would be kinda funny, wouldn't it:)

Dark Angel's Blue Fire--lol Well, I'm glad I made you laugh. It's something we all need. :)

Mrs.-Fred-Weasley13--lol I'm glad you enjoyed. :) I'm happy no one in your family was hurt. My biological mother lost everything she had, but she's a total bitch and I don't care. (does that make me mean? oh well lol) Other that that the worst thing we had was a few power outages. Thanks for askin:)

Padfoot Reincarnated--I have a tendency to write them all a little off. I think that's why I've come to enjoy AU so much. :) Thanks for reviewing.

smittyloveshpfic (prongs)--Were you in a public place when you screamed? lol Thanks.

imakeeper--Thanks:)

Chibi-Alania--I know what you mean. Siri in handcuffs...''''sigh'''' I wouldn't mind seeing it lol

* * *

"So all I did was cut the boomslang too thin?"

"Yes," Remus smiled at his boyfriend.

Sirius kept a careful eye on the couple as they studied together on Remus' bed, a little _too_ close to each other in Sirius' opinion. It made it rather difficult for him to concentrate on his writing, especially when he would have to glare their way to keep one of them from stealing a quick kiss.

One of Peter's loud snores sent Regulus into a fit of giggles. Remus smiled and began to tickle the younger boy. They both quit, however, when James made a distressed choking noise.

"Are you ok, James?"

Said Gryffindor didn't answer, too caught up in the story he was reading.

"I've never seen him so focused on a book," Remus laughed.

Sirius grinned and snatched the book out of James' hands, ignoring the messy-haired teen's shouts of protest.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Jamie-baby. You're going to wake up poor Peter with all that noise."

"Give me back my book."

Sirius glanced at the title.

"Actually, this is my book," he grinned.

"Have you told him how you got that book yet?" Regulus asked.

"He knows I have some connections," Sirius glared back.

"You should tell him, Siri."

"Drop it, Reg."

"Ummm...guys? I really don't care how he got it as long as I can get back to reading it," James nervously chuckled.

"Go ahead, Sirius. Tell him how you know Orion White."

Remus raised an eyebrow at James.

"You read White's books?"

"Would you all kindly **_shutup_**!"

Everyone stared as Peter jerked the hangings around his bed closed.

"...can I have the book back now?"


	16. Chapter 17

A/N—The last chapter was pretty much just a way to fit Peter in somehow, even though I hate the little sod.

Captain Oz----lol Sorry. Probably not what you're thinking.:)

Lostjackal----Yeah, it has been a while. Thanks so much!

* * *

James stared after the hastily retreating couple, more like watched Remus try to get his boyfriend to calm down, wondering why this whole thing was bothering Regulus so much. 

"Wait a minute…you _know_ Orion White?"

Suddenly James was agreeing with Regulus. This certainly wouldn't do.

"How did you meet him? Can _I_ meet him? What's he like? What does he look like? Which is his favorite book."

Sirius shot a glare at his brother's retreating back and sighed.

"No one needs to know."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" James stared. "Because he's Orion bloody White, the best novelist ever known to mankind. That's why!"

"Maybe he doesn't want the public knowing who he is," Sirius shot back.

"So…that's not his real name?"

Swearing under his breath, Sirius picked up the keys to his trunk and motioned for James to follow. They quickly climbed down the ladder into a room about the size of their dorm room.

"No. Orion isn't his real name."

James watched as a mass of papers was set before him. Glancing at Sirius questioningly, he began to read the stack and realized what it was. The raven-haired boy looked up, wide-eyed.

"He sends you his _manuscripts_?"

"How dense are you?"

"What?"

"Look at the writing."

Once again confused, James did as he was told. The words seemed to have an aristocratic air to them, with curves and swirls here and there and no ink drops to be found.

"Now look at my last homework assignment."

James took the offered paper and gasped. Sure enough, the handwriting matched.

"You did wonder how I had so much money."

Sirius Black was Orion White.


	17. Chapter 18

N. Beresford----Thanks! I'll try to upload another chappie tonight. I already have it written and everything (just dreading typing it lol).

Tyleet27----Thank you. I have a thing for my!Sirius too lol. And I love oblivious!James almost as much as I love 'I hate Lily' stories.

smittyloveshpfic----Thanks! It seems you never fail to say something nice. _bg_ I love you man! (forgive me, I'm hyper lol)

Captain Oz----You did? Yay! lol

where-my-heart-resides----_pouts_ I'm sorry. I'll even work on chappies 18-20 just for you. _bg_

Dark Angel's Blue Fire----Well wait no more, my dear! The next chapter is here!

Mr. Hakkai----I'm beginning to think the only reason anyone bothers reading this thing is for my!Sirius. lol

LJSkywalker----Aye aye, captain! Thanks!

TheSummoningDark----Oh, I know. Sirius in handcuffs...or maybe tied down with silk sashes..._drools _lol

Mrs-Fred-Weasley13----Thanks again. I love knowing someone out there keeps checkin this thing every now and again.

Jules101----Thank you! I try to write something original, but it's hard to with so many HP fic writers out there. It seems like all the good ideas are taken.

Cantarique Nerella----I don't know if you got my message (your myspace told me how to contact you. don't want you to think I'm a stalker or anything lol) or not but I rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy appreciate you leaving all of those reviews. You totally made my crappy day so much better and even got me writing again (two chapters to this fic alone!). Thank you soooooo much.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"**_Please?"_**

Sirius glared, scaring some of the first years studying a few tables over.

"Please, baby?"

"N...what did you call me?"

"Baby," James smiled. "I figured if you could give me nicknames I could give you one,"

"No."

"I can't call you baby?"

Grinning, Sirius pulled James down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the messy-haired quidditch fanatic.

"You can call me whatever you want, love," he whispered, his lips brushing over the shell of James's ear. "Just remember to say my name when I make you scream tonight."

James blushed and hit Sirius as snickers filled the once quiet library.

"You couldn't make me scream even if you tried."

Sirius's hands raked across James's lap, stopping to gently massage his inner thighs.

"Care to find out?"

"Sigh the book?"

"No."

"Your loss."

James stood up and left, grabbing his copy of Glass Roses on the way out of the library. Sirius just grinned and shook his head.

"Damn groupies."


	18. Chapter 19

where-my-heart-resides----You know...addiction isn't always a bad thing. lol _bg _Thanks!

lostjackal----Do you ever miss an update? lol Thanks so much for your continued responses. Luv ya!

Tyleet27----Ohhh! A puppyshipper. I love SiriusRemus too and it was my fave pairing (other than HarryLucius (aren't I a weird one lol)) until I joined a SJ yahoo group. It's very quiet there now, but we've done everything from SB/JP to SB/JP/RL to SB/JP/RL/RB to SB/JP/RB/RL/Jimmy Page/Robert Plant. One of the girls on there turned us all into Zeppelin fanatics. lol

N. Beresford----THANK YOU! You just solved my problem of running out of interesting things that could happen. I have no idea why I didn't think of that. lol

Cantarique Nerella----Of course you are! lol When I checked my e-mail today I saw where you reviewed for 'IDLH,DI?'. Does that mean you want me to update that one too? lol

smittyloveshpfic----You know, I have a cousin named Laura. _bg_ Anywho, I was going to upload this chappie as soon as the other one was done loading, but due to bloody tornado season I didn't get the chance. I must warn you though. This one is kinda short too.

Jules101----I love seeing new names pop up in reviews. lol Thanks

Captain Oz----Every time I see your name I think of Gundam Wing. lol

* * *

James was already asleep by the time Sirius returned to the dorms. Yawning, Sirius set up a spot on his bed to continue writing.

_Moving carefully so as not to disturb his lover,_

_Jack peeled the covers away from his sweaty skin._

"What are you writing?"

Sirius jumped, barely managing to catch his ink well before it coated his papers with the black liquid.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he demanded, glaring at his pretend boyfriend.

"Maybe." James grinned and laid next to Sirius's sprawled form. "Well? What are you writing?"

Sirius pushed his manuscript's rough draft in front of James, watching as he read it. He yawned and laid his head down, still watching the intense concentration on James's face.

"A sequel to Violet Eyes?" James stared at the parchment.

"Yeah," the tired writer yawned again. "I haven't gotten half as far as I had planned, though. I'm too busy writing Diamond Roses."

"You're writing a sequel to Glass Roses!"

"If I didn't know any better,' Sirius grinned, "I'd swear you just squealed."

James's glare softened as Sirius yawned again. Ignoring the long- haired boy's protests, James moved everything to the bedside table.

"It's no wonder you can't stay awake in class. Go to sleep."

"Can't," he yawned. "I have to have chapter two done by Thursday."

"You have two days."

"I still have to double check everything."

"That's what you have all those editor people for, Siri. Even if you didn't, you are the best-selling author in the _world_. They'd give you an extension if you asked. Now, stop arguing and go to sleep."

Grinning in triumph, James pulled back the covers as Sirius stripped to his boxers.

"You can scream that if you want."

"What are you talking about?" James asked from his bed.

"You can call me Siri."


	19. Chapter 20 & 21

LJSkywalker----I threw in a bit of Remus and Regulus just for you! lol

smittyloveshpfic----Would I post a tease? _blinks innocently _Well, you have two of them this time! lol

where-my-heart-resides----Wow. A vamp! lol Thanks, as always:)

lostjackal----You know, I just might do that. lol

Cantarique Nerella----Thanks! Glad to see you're still reading. :)

N. Beresford----lol You don't have to wait any more. Presenting...the next two chapters all in one! tada! lol

Jules101----Thanks. I'll try for longer chapters but I seem to have an attention problem and can't stay devoted to one story long enough to write more. I guess that's what I get for writing for 2 websites. lol

Amberhawk----Wow._ stares_ Thank you so much! Doc. said the best thing for your seizure was...more story!

The Kaizeress----Thanks. I have a huge thing for Siri in kohl...and the occasional crossdressing!Sirius, but I'll save that for another story. lol

Dark Angel's Blue Fire----Thanks! I'll try to start makin them longer.

Captain Oz----Well, Gundam Wing fanfiction is so much better than the crap jobAmericans made of the manga. I'm a huge 1x2x5 shipper, if you ever look into it. LONG LIVE DUO! lol

Tyleet27----I was actually just reading a SJR. lol Aye aye, captain! More is on its way.

living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed----Thanks. It's always nice to see a new name pop up. :) And you left the 100th review! _sniffle sniffle _I love you, man! lol

* * *

James sat down to begin his breakfast, Sirius's arm wrapped around his waist. He paused, bacon halfway to his mouth, when he spotted his mother's falcon flying in with the rest of the daily owls. 

Remus caught sight of the red envelope heading James's way and quickly warned Regulus to cover his ears.

"James Michael Potter!" the howler exploded as soon as it was dropped on the table. "What is all this I hear about a boyfriend? And why did I have to hear it from one of the other children's parents? Are you too cowardly to tell me yourself? Are you a Gryffindor or not?

"I demand you bring this…Sirius, was it?…to the manor as soon as possible. I can't believe you would hide something like this, James! Were you ashamed of him? Of us?

"Bring him here."

The letter burst into flames, leaving his mother's words ringing in James's ears (and those of the rest of the Great Hall's occupants).

"Well, now I know where you get your ability to scream so loud from, dear."

Most students laughed and went back to their daily meal, deciding that if Sirius didn't care that his boyfriend neglected to tell his mother they were dating then they didn't either.

"Well?"

James raised a single eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to invite the most beautiful Black in the world over to your house for the summer?" Sirius grinned and batted his eyelashes.

"Of course." James turned around. "Regulus? Would you like to come to Potter mansion this summer? Ow! Damn it, Siri. That hurt!"

Sirius smiled.

"It wasn't supposed to tickle."

* * *

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad." 

Sirius watched from his bed as James turned around and began walking the other way, continuing his mantra.

"This is bad. This is-"

"May I ask what it is that is so bad that it has reduced you to a pacing prat with a three word vocabulary?"

Sighing, James flopped down on the bed beside Sirius.

"We'll have to convince my parents we're a happy couple _and_ Lily thinks I'm an insensitive jerk."

"Hasn't she always?"

James glared.

"You are so not helping."

"Ok, ok." Sirius ran a hand through his hair in slight agitation. "Most important thing first-your parents. You think they'll be hard to trick?"

"Yeah. Harder than anyone here."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Your language content is becoming limited again."

James snatched one of the pillows and smacked Sirius, laughing as the other reached for one to retaliate with. With one good hit, James fell off the bed with a loud 'oomph'. Glaring as his offender grinned down at him from the edge of the bed, James tried to think of a way to protest.

Sirius gasped as James yanked on his precious hair, pulling him off the bed in the process.

James laughed.

"Not so mighty now, are you?"

"I'll take the wind right out of your sails, captain."

"Oh really?" James smirked up at the boy who had fallen on top of him. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this."

He leaned down until there was barely any space left between their faces.

"Sirius?"

James gasped as soft lips closed over his own. Sirius used it to his advantage and deepened the kiss. Hesitantly, James moved one hand around Sirius's neck. Sirius responded in kind, wrapping an arm around James's waist and running his tongue across the top of James's mouth. James mewled and threaded his fingers through the dark, curling tendrils at the base of Sirius's skull.

Sirius finally pulled back when the need for air became too great to resist.

"I don't think we'll have too hard a time convincing your parents."


	20. Chapter 22

Cantarique Nerella----lol I've actually asked one of my friends that, used the Brit accent and all...and we're both from Alabama:) Thanks for droppin in. See ya!

N. Beresford----Thanks! No. Regulus is a Slytherin, but I'll explain about why he's with the Gryffs so much later. :)

LJSkywalker----You know, I was already considering that. You have got to stop guessing my plots! lol Thanks, as always!

Jules101----Thanks. _sighs_ I wish Sirius went to _my_ school. lol

lostjackal----lol The psychic powers strike again:) Yes, I know what myspace is. I even have an account myself. Thanks. I'll see what i can do on those other stories.

where-my-heart-resides (and friend lol)----lmao Just wait and see what I have in store for you two.

Captain Oz----Thanks. Have fun with the GW thing if you decide to do it, and remember...RELENA MUST DIE! _looks around_ Umm...

Amberhawk----lol Yes, ma'am! Here ya go!

smittyloveshpfic----Thanks. lol Maybe I am, maybe I am. :)

Tyleet27----Thanks. I can't believe I didn't catch that typo. I'll change it in a sec. About that SJR, they have some on the potter slash archives and a couple other places. I'll look them up and give you the addresses later. :)

The Kaizeress----Thanks. lol I've always pictured James's mother as the good natured bossy woman, though I have no idea why. lol

Dark Angel's Blue Fire----Wait no more, my friend! It's here:)

QueenNarca----You've never read a SJ before? _stares and shakes her head_ You poor, poor deprived child. lol Thanks. Hope ya like this chappie too!

* * *

"Again?" Sirius moaned. "James, it's nearly seven in the morning. I'm _tired_."

"We can sleep on the train. Now, what's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"And yours is green."

Sirius rolled his eyes and lay down.

"Pets, Sirius?"

"OlnmdHrms."

" You know, it might help if your face wasn't buried in a pillow."

James shifted to lie beside the other boy. Sighing when Sirius didn't respond, he began to run over his checklist of all the things that they would have to do to keep his parents from becoming suspicious.

'Comfortable cuddling?"

James thought of the hours he had sat in the common room wrapped up in Sirius's arms to become accustomed to the simple affectionate gesture.

'Check. Knowledge of each other's likes and dislikes?'

He skimmed over the mental list of information he had practically fought to drag out of Sirius the last few weeks.

'Check. Basic knowledge of-'

"James," Sirius wound an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "go to sleep."

"Can't. I still have to go over-"

Sirius cut him off, crushing their lips together in a brutal kiss that did not lessen in ferocity until James began to respond.

"Don't worry," Sirius softly kissed him, "about your parents," he kissed James again, "or anyone else."

James slowly relaxed under Sirius's gentle attack of soft kisses and encouraging words.

"Of course, if you really _can't_ go to sleep, I'd be more than happy to…help," the longhaired teen leered.

'One of these days I'll say yes just to see the look on his face.'

"Shut up, Siri."

James grinned at Sirius's barking laugh and closed his eyes, finally ready to go to sleep.

"Sirius! James!"

Both boys glared at Regulus as he flung back the hangings surrounding the bed.

"Get up!"

"Reg, my dearest brother, we don't leave for another _three hours_."

"Oh, I know. I also know that _someone_ hasn't packed yet."

James watched, amused, as Sirius lept out of bed and began to search for his scattered belongings.

"Where's my green hair dye?"

Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Bathroom, brother dear."

"What about my-"

James smiled and rolled over, determined to get _some _rest.

"How come he gets to sleep?"

"Because _he_ did all of this yesterday while _you_ decided you wanted to take an hour long shower."

Regulus's teasing and Sirius's muttered curses soon turned into a dim background noise as James finally surrendered to the demands of his tired body.


	21. Chapter 23

Ok, guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, and for this being so short. I seem to have lost where I wrote this and the next five chapters. _dodges various fruits _I'll get to work on rewriting them asap.

Thanks goes out to:

Tyleet27 (did you get those links?),N. Beresford, Sirius&James4ever (another SJ firstie! yay!), Cantarique Nerella (lol that poor child), The Kaizeress (I love Regulus just about any way people write him lol), MyStOrIeS, Jules101 (there's a vauge mention in here about why he was in the Gryff dorms instead of Slyth), QueenNarca, smittyloveshpfic, where-my-heart-resides (lol I doubt your mom would believe James is a girl. His boyfriend kinda gives it away lol), lostjackal (his hair isn't green...yet bwahahaha), Captain Oz, LJSkywalker, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Kalin13, Addicted2Love (welcome to the SJ world lol), Lynn-G, MyFictionalAnnihilation, Lovely Rita (I know what you mean. I have a thing for James being smaller than Sirius lol), James-n-SiriusLOVE, Impatient person (what is probably the 2nd longest review I have ever gotten only consists of two words lol), insert name here, NYDreamer, snape'smistress-in-law or Rachel E.B. lol (I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME!)

* * *

Regulus sighed and leaned against his boyfriend, grateful the train's gentle rocking had _finally_ put James and Sirius to sleep. Remus wrapped his arms around him, one hand moving to play with Regulus's hair.

"All I could think of last night was holding you and watching you sleep."

Smiling, Reg snuggled in closer and closed his eyes.

"It's a good thing you didn't try to. Those wards Sirius set up around James's bed would have fried you to a crisp. I still don't see the point in it. What did he think you would do? Sneak in the bed with me and turn me into your love slave?"

Regulus laughed as his boyfriend continued to grumble about overprotective brothers.

"Are the Slytherins still giving you problems?"

"Not lately. I think you and Siri scared them off."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a moment, Regulus curling further into their embrace and Remus watching Reg. Maneuvering carefully, Remus slid out from between his boyfriend and the seat to sit at his Reg's side, gently turning the younger's face towards him.

Regulus leaned forward, both boy's eyes sliding shut at the feel of the other's lips against their own.

"I suggest you back away, Lupin. Now."

The moment broken, Regulus began arguing with his brother. Sirius's wand never once moved to point away from Remus.

"You are overreacting, Sirius!"

"And I'll damn well continue to!"

James, now awake thanks to all the screaming, rolled his eyes and grinned at Remus.

"At least you'll only have to be threatened for a few more minutes," he laughed. "We should be close to the platform."


	22. Chapter 24

smittyloveshpfic----It sure didn't take you long to read that last chapter! lol Lookie! According to Microsoft Word this one has 372 words in it! Thanks, as always!

Dark Angel's Blue Fire----Dang! You people must be on a constant watch for updates! lol Thanks!

* * *

James was the last to step out of the floo gate. Coughing, he led Sirius and Regulus up a flight of stairs to the rooms they would be staying in. 

"This," James pointed to one door, "is my room. Sirius, you're next door to me. Regulus, you're across the hall. Dinner is at eight. My parents shouldn't be back until then."

The two brothers watched as their guide walked away without a word.

"What's up with him?" Regulus asked.

"He's worried about this whole meet the parents thing."

"Ahh. Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Maybe if you hadn't been playing with that boy on the train-" Sirius was cut off, staring at the door now separating him from his brother. "Well, if that's how you're going to be," he huffed.

Dragging his trunk behind him, Sirius made his way into his own bedroom..

"We get our own bathrooms? Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Sirius! Open the door! Dinner started five minutes ago!" 

"Don't get your pants in a bunch. I'll be out in a minute."

James sighed and settled in to wait on his boyfriend.

'Fake boyfriend, James. It's fake.'

"Are we going to dinner or not?"

James pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, falling in step beside the longhaired boy.

'Wait a second.'

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"You don't like it?" Sirius mock-pouted, running a hand through his now green-streaked hair. "I decided it had been too long since I last highlighted it. You could barely even see the purple anymore."

"You fucking idiot! You just ruined everything!"

"Watch and learn, Potter. Watch and learn."

James watched as Sirius took off, striding towards the dining room.

"Merlin, if you can hear me, I could use a little help."

* * *

Keeping his eyes closed, James pushed open the door and stepped into the room. 

"-and then I said 'But, Jamie-baby, that's not your wand'."

Uproarious laughter rang in James's ears. He turned blood red, recalling the very incidence Sirius was retelling. Cautiously opening his eyes, James watched in fascination as his father was won over by his boyfriend's cheerful exuberance and his mother with the boy's table manners.

'Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?'


	23. Chapter 25

Ok, thanks goes out to:

smittyloveshpfic (I only made it to about 370 words.), N. Beresford, lostjackal, living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, Cantarique Nerella, James's Girl, LJSkywalker, lovly elley, callmebaby (I'm like that too with my three little sisters. It drives them nuts! lol), Tyleet27 (How on Earth did you manage to write out the argument I've been having since OotP came out on whether or not a RL/RB romance actually could be worked into canon? lol), where-my-heart-resides (Believe me, denial isn't fun. lol), Tilly, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Shiroi-Tora78, ladyBlue Wolf (No, actually I had never even heard of that manga until I started writing this and someone brought it up.), wIthOUt A nAmE

* * *

James cautiously stepped closer to the bed. 

"Sirius?"

…_snore_…

"Siri!"

…_grunt…_

"Sirius Black!"

…_roll over_…

"Would you wake up already!"

…_scratch_…

"Fine!"

SPLASH

"WHAT THE FUCK? JAMES! GET BACK HERE!"

Laughing, James ran out of the room and into his own. Sirius slammed his fists against the other side of the door, screaming something about castration and a carrot peeler.

"Like I'm going to let you in after you said that!"

"James Potter! Open this door right now!"

"Or what?" James laughed.

However, his laughter was cut short as the door was thrown open, sending him sprawling on the floor. In mere seconds his boyfriend was upon him, pinning his hands above his head and straddling his waist.

"Mr. Potter, you have been a very bad boy."

Sirius' breath rushed across the juncture where James' neck met his shoulder. Smirking when James let out a breathy moan and trembled, Sirius moved to trail gentle kisses along his hostage's neck, pausing now and then to lightly nibble at the few patches of skin that seemed sensitive if the mewls he received in response were anything to go by.

"Wha-What are you do-doing?"

"Hush, James. You'll like this, I swear."

And he did enjoy it, moaning and arching into the soft caresses across his chest, the fingers gently rubbing across his nipples, and…oh Merlin…the feel of Sirius against him when his captor moved, only to wrap James's legs around Sirius's waist and thrust just the tiniest bit.

Suddenly, James was alone on the floor, cold and shivering and-

"Maybe you should try some other way of waking someone up. It seems pouring water on them just ends up with everyone being wet." Sirius smirked, amusement dancing merrily in his eyes as he looked at the t-shirt James was wearing, now wet from being pressed against Sirius. Now, why did you find it necessary to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"I-"

"Yes?"

"Regulus is downstairs."

"So?"

"With Remus."

Sirius tore out of the room, leaving a breathless James sitting on his bedroom floor.

'Ok, so I think I might really be bi.' He glanced down at his lap, finding confirmation that his body was indeed interested in his boyfriend. _Very_ interested from the looks of it. 'Fuck.'


	24. Chapter 26

Thanks, you guys. I'm really displeased with this chapter. I can write porn but scenes like this elude me. lol

If you swear not to tell, next chapter I'll really make the rating skyrocket! lol

Thanks to:

Tyleet27, MyFanfictionalAnnihilation, omg im a dolt (lol don't worry, you're no where near the first one who didn't guess that), JetGriffins89, ladyBlue Wolf, living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, insertcreativepennamehere (I seem to be gathering a bunch of JPSB firsties lol and it's always a good thing!), Cantarique Nerella (patience, grasshopper lol), Chibi-Alania, where-my-heart-resides, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, wIthOUt A nAmE, cuteandklutzy (I'll take that as a good whoa lol), What'sInTheCloset (I love your pen name!), NYDreamer, cuteandklutzy (nnn withdrawl sucks, especially when it's caffiene withdrawl _pets her 24 pack of mt. dew_), Lazy, Bombon

* * *

"I thought we were trying to be happy-happy-joy-joy for your parents." 

"We are."

"Then why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

Frustrated, James ran a hand through his hair, deciding to just ignore the other boy.

"I don't think so, Potter." Sirius moved to stand between James' chair and the desk he had been doing some of his homework at. "I think I know what this is all about."

"Get out of my way, Sirius."

"Ever wonder what it's like to be fucked, baby?" Sirius watched as, barely restraining a moan, James tried to get out of his seat to leave the room. "You're not going anywhere, love. You see, I think you _do_ wonder what it would be like to have a cock up your ass. I also think it's _my_ cock you fantasize about. Tell me if I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

"Liar."

Sirius dropped to his knees, his hands instantly tangling themselves in James' hair and pulling the suddenly non-protesting boy down to his mouth. Sirius immediately began nibbling on James' lower lip, tugging gently before moving up to finally kiss the boy proper.

James moaned softly, instantly granting Sirius the access he wanted. He shivered at the feel of the longhaired boy's tongue outlining every contour of his mouth, mewling helplessly when Sirius broke the kiss for air.

"Still going to tell me I'm wrong?" James looked down, shaking his head. "You make the hottest fucking noises. I can't help but wonder how you'd sound with my lips around your cock." Sirius watched as James' eyelids fluttered. "You like hearing things like this, don't you? You like hearing about how I'd have you pinned underneath me, teasing your nipples, your inner thighs, barely rubbing a finger across your virgin hole until you begged for more. Merlin, James, you'd be so tight."

"Sirius—Sirius, please!"

"Please what, love?"

"Don't tease me."

"It's not teasing if you plan to go through with it. All you have to do is say the word, James, and we'll move this to somewhere more…comfortable."

James swallowed what little saliva left in his mouth, weighing his options. Option one; he could say no and leave for a cold shower and his right hand. Option two; James could agree—a decision that his prick would definitely agree with—and get this out of his system once and for all.

Slowly, James reached for his boyfriend.

"Your room or mine?"


	25. Chapter 27

I'm so used to writing lemons in first person that I can't write them any other way. Sorry if that bothers any of you. This is my first attempt at writing someone's first time, so beware. lol

Thanks goes out to:

the most OOC writer around (read and see lol), Cantarique Nerella, living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, Chibi-Alania (sure I will. I just have to figure out what to write lol thanks for the invite), Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Simply Bulisen (lol), lovly elley, Shiroi-Tora78 (it is), ladyBlue Wolf, smittyloveshpfic, PrOnGs Da GrEaT, cuteandklutzy, MyFanfictionalAnnihilation, Katlyn (wait 'til you read this!), Chocola Emo Shizzle, lostjackal (I sure am lol), JetGriffins89 (lol), Sirius&James4ever, wIthOUt A nAmE, where-my-heart-resides (I'm sorry! _sniffle_)

* * *

Finally, after an awkward struggle to remove my pants, I laid on the slightly scratchy sheets in the middle of Sirius' bed. Sirius was standing there, watching me from where he had placed our folded clothes on the desk. I strained my eyes to see what was in his hands, my glasses long gone. Whatever it was, he placed it on the bedside table as well, easily within reach, and moved to sit beside me.

Sirius' hands were suddenly everywhere, or so it seemed. They traced across my chest with faint touches, ghosting his fingers across overly sensitive skin. I shuddered at the gentle caresses, softly moaning when they swept over pebbled nipples. The teasing touches were replaced be something warm, something wet, and I had to know what it was. My eyes opened to the gorgeous sight of Sirius' tongue slipping back inside his mouth.

Apparently Sirius had noticed how much of my attention was focused on his lips, because the next thing I knew my mouth was being plundered, claimed, _devoured_. Sirius moved, careful not to break the kiss, to lie down slightly on top of me. I whimpered at the feel of his warm body pressed against mine, and I could feel the longhaired boy's smirk against my lips.

"Sirius," I gasped, pulling back from that sinful mouth, "I've never…"

Sirius tipped my head back, one hand cupping my cheek. "Relax, James. I'll take care of you."

Blindly reaching for whatever it was he had left on the nightstand, Sirius nudged my legs apart and brought suddenly wet fingers between us. A faint hint of strawberries hung in the air.

'Lube,' I thought. 'We're actually going to do this.'

Dancing fingers brushed over my –'What do they call it? Perineum?'—and then I couldn't care less what it was called because there was a _finger _inside me and I wanted **_more_**. The slippery digit pushed in and out, it's owner whispering something I couldn't quite make out about vocal lovers. I tensed as a second finger joined the first.

"Relax, love. That's it."

Sirius spread his fingers apart, stretching my insides and searching for something. A third finger joined in the hunt and suddenly I was gasping and arching into the body above me.

"James, meet your prostate." Sirius laughed and grabbed one of the extra pillows with his free hand, moving it underneath the small of my back. A low keening noise filled the room—'Was that me?'—and then Sirius was _growling_ as he settled between my legs.

It _burned_. Merlin, how it burned to be stretched so. I gasped, my boyfriend's—'Lover's?'—mouth whispering next to my ear.

"Relax, James. C'mon, baby. Relax."

Sirius stopped pushing, apparently fully inside me. He gently kissed my forehead, his hands brushing away tears I hadn't known I was crying. His hips moved in small circles, trying to stretch my arse—'His dick is up my ass!'—without hurting me. The burning began to fade, not completely, but enough that I could feel the eroticism of what we were doing.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Sirius pulled back about an inch before carefully pushing back in. I twisted my hips, trying to find a way to relieve me of some of the burn of being filled, and barely managed a strangled gasp as Sirius' cock rubbed against that bundle of nerves his fingers had teased only minutes ago. Judging by the answering smirk—'Does he ever _not _smirk?'—I was about to learn exactly what my prostate could do for me.

Strong hands made sure I didn't change positions and then he was thrusting into me with increasing speed. I had thought the teasing touch of a fingertip was pleasurable, but the steady game of tag Sirius' cock was playing with my prostate easily reached beyond anything someone's fingers could ever do. He pushed in and pulled out in an even rhythm and I could feel his every movement, his every twitching muscle. There was a twisting, fiery _yearning _for _more_. I ran one hand down my partner's back, not noticing the red welts left in its wake, and desperately tugged at his hair to bring his mouth back to mine.

"Sirius! Please!"

Those simple words proved to be his undoing. With a choked moan he sat back and moved my legs from where they clutched at his waist to over his shoulders only to lean over me again and—"Fuck! Yes!"—I'm fairly sure anyone in the world could hear my nearly continuous moaning but I didn't care so long as he kept hitting that spot that made all the pretty lights flash before my closed eyelids and my heart pound in my chest and that tightening in my balls and my lips press harder against his and he kept doing whatever it was with his hand on my prick —

With one last thrust I screamed, coming so hard I could barely breathe. My ass clenched around Sirius' length, which was already pumping its own seed inside of me.

We both collapsed in a pile of warm, sweaty skin and I stayed awake long enough to feel something—'Tissue?'—cleaning the mess off my chest and wonder how my parents hadn't heard _that_ before drifting off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 28

This chapter is rather short, but it is a crucial step in the very small plot that is forming in the back of my mind. The next chapter should be out sometime within the next 48 hours.

Thanks to:

MyFictionalAnnihilation, lostjackal, living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, Tyleet27 (actually, something like that is going to happen, but not the way you think), Chocola Emo Shizzle, SlashStag (I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be done by tomorrow), rosemont419, where-my-heart-resides (don't kill me! I promise, things are anything but awkward), Cantarique Nerella (thanks. I was really worried about it and I think it's crap because I've never done a first time before. My other lemons are...a hell of a lot better), lilyseyes27 (Thanks. Love your penname. I think I had a drabble called Lily's Eyes...), Don't Call It A Crush (thanks _bg_), Dark Angel's Blue Fire (lol), wItHoUt A nAmE, i'm a misfit, The Most OOC Writer Around (thanks. It took a lot of work to be able to write a half decent one and I always enjoyed it when my straight male friends volunteered...or were volunteered lol...to proofread one.), smittyloveshpfic, ladyBlue Wolf, .superman.is.my.lover (lmao I love horny Sirius too), cuteandklutzy, A Devoted Reader, ms. padfoot, theferretmenace, HyenaWolf (There will be lots more. I just have...very irregular updates.)

* * *

James groaned, trying desperately to ignore the pounding on his door. 

"Fuck off, Regulus."

"Be nice," James playfully swatted at his half-asleep boyfriend.

"Sirius! James! We leave in twenty minutes!"

Moaning, James tilted his head a little more, giving the boy behind him more room to lick and nibble. Sirius snickered, continuing to concentrate on that one spot.

"I _so_ did not need to see you giving him a hickey," Regulus called from the doorway. "You know we have to be on the train in thirty minutes, right?"

"Go away, Regulus."

"Fine. I'll just go get Mr. Potter and see if he can separate the two of you long enough to get to the platform."

Regulus left, shutting the door behind him.

"Brat."

James laughed. "He has a point, you know. We really need to get going."

Sirius muttered something under his breath.

_'Probably a curse…or twenty.'_

"Private compartment on the train?" he asked.

"I have to patrol."

"After that?"

"I am not having sex on the train, Sirius."

Sirius grinned innocently. "Who said anything about sex? Maybe I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"You would willingly leave Remus and Regulus alone together?"

James barely managed to dodge the clothes thrown his way.

"Pack."

"Yes, master," he bowed mockingly.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that. Back compartment when you're through patrolling. I'll show you a bit of master and pet fun."

James grinned. "Pervert."

"Guilty as charged." Sirius checked the watch lying on the bedside table. "We still have about twenty minutes. Quickie?"

"Do you ever think of anything other than-" James broke off, losing his train of thought when nimble fingers found their way inside the front of his jeans.

"Around you? Rarely."


	27. Chapter 29

Well, this didn't take as long to write as I thought it would.

_'words'_ means thoughts

_

* * *

_

"All quiet?"

James nodded, wanting to skip reporting in and find his boyfriend. His fingers twitched and he tapped his feet, desperate for the prefect meeting to be called to an end.

"Dismissed."

"Finally," he muttered.

"James? Walk me to my compartment?"

Sighing, James pasted on a smile and opened the door for Lily.

"I've been thinking-"

'_So have I, mostly about seeing Sirius above me sometime soon._'

"-and I think this whole gay thing is just a stage you're going through-"

"Wait. What?"

"Have you not been listening to anything I've said?"

James stared in disbelief. How could this be happening now that he had finally gotten over her, now that… '_Now that I love someone else.' _Totally ignoring Lily, James examined his thoughts. _'I love him?' _He thought of the teasing, the fights, the rare smile Sirius gave to so few people, the nights spent on some couch just reading or chaperoning Remus and Regulus. He thought of long nights spent talking or…

"Listen to me!"

James shook his head. "Lily, this isn't just a phase."

"You've always wanted me, James. You can have me."

"What about Sirius? Lily, I love him."

"You may love him, but I doubt you'd like playing bottom-boy."

"I do."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "You've-"

"Yes, we have."

She backed away from him, eyes filling with tears.

"So there's no way-"

"No."

Lily nodded jerkily. "I'm going to…I'm going to go."

James watched as the girl he had craved for so long left in search of somewhere to let her tears fall before heading towards the back of the train.


	28. Chapter 30

I am on a roll, baby! lol

Thanks for R&R-ing to:

MyFictionalAnnihilation, Tyleet27, choco-crush, ladyBlue Wolf, theferretmenace, smittyloveshpfic (I'm so glad I could pop that annoying cherry for you lol), cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa (you think you hate her now...just wait lol), Dark Angel's Blue Fire, lilyseyes27, The Most OOC Writer Around (you'll see. All I can say is that this story is far from over.), Cantarique Nerella, (I have quotage! lol He may have stopped thinking about her, but Lily is far from out of the way yet.), living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, rosemont419 (I'll try not to make you cry...too much lol), Chibi-Alania (reading that made me proud of James too lol believe me, this story has quite a few more chapters coming), i'm a misfit, HyenaWolf (you'll see lol)

* * *

Sirius smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend, wondering when the deal between them had dissolved into an honest to Merlin relationship. He shifted, the common room's armchair not the most comfortable place for two teenage boys to curl up together.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you."

One hand gestured vaguely for Lily to continue, the other moving to brush James's hair from his face.

"I know this is fake."

Sirius froze, eyes widening in surprise.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" he managed to choke out.

Lily looked on in mock sympathy. "James told me. It's okay, I understand why the two of you did all of this. It's actually kind of sweet in a very weird way." She idly flipped her hair back. "I also think you should know that it worked. James and I are together…well, we will be when you two officially break up."

"Why hasn't he said anything?"

"He didn't want to hurt you." Lily carefully took hold of Sirius's hand. "You seemed to believe that this had become real and he was afraid you'd go berserk. After all, you don't have the best anger management history."

Sirius swallowed thickly, trying to wet his suddenly parched throat. "I-I'll stage something tomorrow. Just…don't tell him. He can't act worth shit," he tried to joke.

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

Lily left, the first stage of her plan to get James having gone off without a hitch. She smirked, heading towards her room to pick out an outfit for the next day.

Sirius let out a shaky breath, burying his face in the mop of messy hair attached to his…no Lily's boyfriend.

"Tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 31

Ok, no one panic. I already have a sequel in the works. I need time to lapse by…oh…a few years or so and…well, you'll see. Please don't hurt me.

Thanks to:

Addicted2Love, theferretmenace, Tyleet27 (You made me laugh so hard I though I had managed to strain my lungs lol), lilyseyes27 (Please don't hurt me! _hides behind the couch_), living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, MyFictionalAnnihilation (I laughed so hard when I read your comment that the girl in the dorm room next to me came to ask if I was ok lol), Mersang (You almost guessed it. But the sequel will tell all.), Chibi-Alania (I really dislike Lily, so if I must have her in a story she's usually a bitch lol), cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa (You totally guessed it! Welcome to the 'I Hate Lily Club' lol), Shiroi-Tora78 (I'll try realllllly hard to do better about the chapter lengths and update times in the sequel.), rosemont419 (Of course you can hate Lily. I do. lol), K McNeely, ladyBlue Wolf

A/N---I have never seen such a violent reaction to a character before! lmao

* * *

James stood frozen in the doorway. His heart had lodged itself in his throat and he had to swallow furiously to keep it from trying to force its way further up. He blinked rapidly, trying to both erase the scene before him and hold the tears at bay. 

He watched as Sirius's hand trailed up the side of some Hufflepuff's arm as they kissed heatedly. One broken, mangled sob managed to escape him, alerting the other two boys to his presence, not that they paid any attention. They just kept on snogging.

James wrenched himself away from the sight and ran down the hall, not planning on stopping until he dropped dead of exhaustion.

* * *

Sirius tore his lips away from—'David? Don?'—as soon as he heard James's rapidly retreating footsteps. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the want, the _need_, to chase after the boy. This was part of the plan. This was what they had both intended from the start of their farce. 

James had Lily.

………He didn't have James.

Sirius pressed his lips back against the younger blond's, hoping to ease the clenching feeling in his heart.

…stomach. He meant his stomach.

* * *

Remus watched as James ran up the stairs, flinching when the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the common room. 

…And then the faint sounds of crying could be heard in the silence that had overcome the Gryffindors.

'What have you done Sirius?'

* * *

Three months later Regulus sat in the front row for his brother and boyfriend's graduation ceremony. Lily Evans was giving the customary Head Girl speech, the large ancestral engagement ring James had given her glaring brightly in the afternoon sun. James was up next and Regulus couldn't help but be angry at Sirius for causing that emptiness in James's eyes that he tried so hard to hide behind fake smiles and forced laughter. 

'Then again, Sirius isn't fairing very well either.'

* * *

Sirius winced again, his hangover pounding through his head. His life had pretty much become one giant hangover. He still ached for James's touch, for the sound of the other boy's breathing next to him at night. He longed for the days spent in front of the fireplace, trying to keep Orion White's next novel a secret from his curious boyfriend. 

'Fake, Sirius. It was all fake.'

But why did it all seem so real?


	30. Note

Just a quick note to tell you that the first chapter of the sequel, "Really?" is up.

Thanks to those of you who have commented on the last chapter.


End file.
